Eighteen
by Bruce and Monty
Summary: Four normal hah! teens, sharing a home, living the college life. Then! One of them wins the lottery! Now with two - hundred million dollars to spend, what will they do? Who will they meet? But most of all... How will they get away with it!


Bruce: Disclaimer: We Do not own anything of familiarity in this story. We own only Our Ocs and the plot line.

"HOLY SHIT! I WON!" Landon exclaimed.

*One Month Prior*

"Landon! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed! We're gonna be late for school.!"

"Nnnnghn….noooo…."

"Don't make me get the amp."

"….you suck…."

"No, that's Chase's job…"

"Hey!"

"Speaking of which, you can get up too for that matter."

He glares at Danika with spite.

"What? Do you not want to pass college or something?"

Kyla then enters with a large blueberry muffin in hand.

"What are you arguing about now?"

"The idiot twins won't get up…"

"Hey Now!" They responded simultaneously.

Chase goes to somehow kick Danika, who was conveniently close to the bed. She totally saw it coming, and took one large step backwards. Due to the momentum, Chase ended up on the floor tangled in his bed covers, moaning and flailing about like a crazy person. Danika pointed at him.

"Would you like a side of epic with that fail?"

Kyla stares at the scene with boredom, then retreats to the hallway, stuffing muffin into face. She grumbles to herself, her friends hearing something about 'needing new friends'.

"Don't leave me in here with these crazy people!" Danika shouted with extreme distress. She then proceeds to attempt and escape the room before they make it to the door….but to no avail. Chase had managed to untangle himself from his blankets and wrap himself around her legs, while Landon sprang up from his bed and shut the door.

The boys looked at each other and while chuckling maniacally, began to tickle the poor innocent Danika.

While this horrible torture was happening, Kyla was halfway down the hall before she heard the screams…..

Kyla was about to triple back flip back to go save Danika, but the screaming suddenly stopped. She just about kept walking when she was suddenly pelted by a barrage of water balloons from the general "rear flank region". She spun around to see Chase and Landon laughing.

"This means war!" Kyla yelled sporadically, shaking her fist at them. They didn't take her threat seriously, which would be a grave mistake. A thought struck her.

"Hey, where's Danika?" The boys stopped laughing, long enough to look at each other and smirked maniacally. Kyla looked between them suspiciously.

"HELL-OOO? HELP PLEASE?" Danika was heard shouting from Landon and Chase's room. They all looked at the door as thrashes and random mutterings were heard. Kyla's mouth closed from her surprised gape, and she bolted toward the door. Landon and Chase shot to get there first, and thus, a cloud of wrestling ensured.

"NO!"

"LEMME GO!"

"OW! THAT WAS MY LIVER!"

Silence.

"WHAT the HELL?"

"UMMMMM HELLO?" Danika's voice was heard.

"Guys…..I think someone is noming on my hand…..EW! It's all slobbery! EWWWW!" Chase screamed. Chase and Kyla looked at Landon weirdly. Kyla laughs maniacally.

"Nice one Landon!" Landon spits out Chase's hand.

"I try."

Chase screams "NO! BAD LANDON! THAT"S MINE! NOM ON YOUR OWN PARTS!"

"Oh gosh…..will someone please uncuff me…SO I CAN HIT THEM?" Danika was heard grumbling and struggling from the next room.

All of a sudden, a vibration is heard. Everyone goes for their respective phones.

"Hehehe sucks to be ya'll! I'm the one that's loved!" Chase exclaimed. Everyone proceeds to pelt him with their phones. "Hey! You can't hit me! I'm too beautiful!"

Then everyone hit the floor laughing, except Chase who just glared.

"HOLY MOO! MOTHER TEREASA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"What? What time is it?" Danika shrieked (Still cuffed to the bed, mind you)

"It's seven fifty-seven!" Chase explained.

"WHAT! Un-freakin-cuff me you fuck-tard!"

Everyone freaked out and ran about to get ready, forgetting all about Danika in the process. She stared into space blankly.

Kyla proceeded to change out of her wet clothing, remembering she needed to get revenge. Chase and Landon each finished dressing. They then proceeded to file into the Winnebago, and drove off to school with complete disregard for traffic laws.

"Damn…" Danika muttered.

-Four painfully long hours later-

Chase, Landon, and Kyla burst in the door fully intending to go about their daily lives, only to come across a very peculiar sight…

During the four hours they were away Danika had managed to pull the bed frame, which she had been hand-cuffed to, into the living room, moving the furniture out of the way to make room. She was now sitting on the bed ,in front of the TV, eating a bowl of cereal, with the box and gallon of milk at her side.

Oh, there would be war.

We will update ASAP. We get easily distracted…..


End file.
